


Amazing Grace: Time Stamps

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: Amazing Grace [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Breakdancing, Costumes, Drinking, Flashbacks, M/M, Romance, angelic drug addiction, angels and immortals playing never have i ever, geeking out, more tags with each chapter, time stamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamps from the Amazing Grace series. Starting with Dean and Cas's date from chapter 6.<br/>Cas breathed again “I’m sorry Dean. Patchouli, it’s a highly addictive drug for angels.”</p>
<p>Dean’s mouth dropped open “Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And you’re addicted to it?”</p>
<p>“I experimented with it in my youth, yes. I’m supposed to stay away from it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patchouli

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of Dean and Cas's date. The second part will be up as soon as I finish it.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.

“Bingo” Dean pulled over next to a discreet looking bong shop with hunter signs in the window. “Need to make a supply run, Cas.”

“Will we have time before, dinner?”

Dean smiled “Yeah, we have time. Not like I made reservations. Come on,” he shut off the engine and got out of the car. Cas followed suit but froze as soon as they entered the shop.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“It smells like patchouli in here” the angel’s hands started to shake.

“Yeah, it’s one of those hippie dippie places; what’d you expect?”

“Dean, I’m sorry but I, I need to wait outside” and Cas bolted out the door like a recovering alcoholic running from booze.

“Okay. Weird” Dean quickly bought what he needed and went back outside where Cas was cowering in the backseat of the Impala.

Dean slid in next to him “Okay, Cas, what was that about? What’s wrong with patchouli?”

Cas sat up and took a deep breath “Oh God, you smell like it” he grabbed Dean and buried his nose in his shoulder.

“Cas” Dean shoved him lightly “what the hell? Why are your eyes so big?”

Cas breathed again “I’m sorry Dean. Patchouli, it’s a highly addictive drug for angels.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re addicted to it?”

“I experimented with it in my youth, yes. I’m supposed to stay away from it.”

Dean’s shoulders shook and he bit his lip.

Cas’ eyes narrowed “Dean, why are you laughing? This isn’t funny.”

“You’re right, it’s not. It’s freakin’ hilarious.”

“Dean!”

“You experimented in your youth? And angels think you’re so different from us mud monkeys.”

“We are” Cas huffed “Dean, stop laughing. Patchouli is a very serious addiction. My friends and I got in serious trouble when Gabriel caught us with it. Dean, do you want sex tonight?”

Dean stopped laughing but couldn’t drop his smile “Oh this I gotta hear.”

Cas turned away from him “I don’t think you deserve to.”

“Oh come on” Dean touched his chin and turned his head back towards him. He managed a pout and his version of Sam’s puppy dog eyes, which were probably more kitten like “Pretty please?”

Cas sighed “Very well. But you need to shower and change your clothes first.”

…

Millennia ago…

“Beats the Purgatory out of me where Balthazar is” Methos said, leaning against their favorite tree in the Garden.

“He’s your boyfriend” Castiel told him.

“He’s your brother.”

Duncan rolled his eyes “Don’t start you two.”

Methos crossed his arms “We weren’t starting anything, were we Castiel?”

“I don’t think so.”

Duncan sighed “Sure, okay.”

Balthazar suddenly landed next to them “Guess what I got from Abner” he touched a wing to one of Methos’s.

Methos yawned “Uh, the results to next week’s strategy exam?”

“Better. Besides, you and Cassie don’t need to cheat.”

“True” Castiel agreed “Methos and I are brilliant strategists.”

“Pride’s a sin, Castiel” Duncan said.

Methos smirked “It’s not pride when it’s a fact. That’s what Gabriel says. So, luv” he took Balthazar’s hand “what’d you get from Abner?”

The white winged angel produced a pouch “This. It’s patchouli.”

Castiel’s eyes widened “Balthazar, that’s forbidden.”

“I don’t see why” Balthazar scoffed “I hear it’s great fun.”

“Probably why it’s forbidden” Methos muttered.

“So you fellas wanna try it?”

While Methos answered “Absolutely” Castiel and Duncan said “No.”

“Oh come on” Balthazar produced a plate “All we have to do is breathe the smoke.”

“What’s it supposed to do?” Duncan asked.

“Duncan!” Castiel whacked his shoulder “You’re not considering this are you?”

“Of course not. I just think we need to keep an eye on these two.”

“Uh hello” Balthazar wiggled his fingers “we are standing right here.”

Castiel sighed “Just answer the question, Balthy.”

“It’s supposed to be very relaxing and something about hearing colors.”

“Well then” Methos took the plate from him “we should probably go somewhere more secluded. You know Joshua’s a tattle-tale.”

…

“Hold on” Dean interrupted “Are you translating this right?”

Castiel blinked “What do you mean?”

“Well, I assume angels speak in Enochian to each other, right?”

“Yes.”

“So are you translating this right?”

“Of course I am. Why do you ask?”

“There’s an Enochian word for tattle-tale?”

“Oh. No. Methos learned that from Gabriel. He was always using words and phrases that had yet to be developed.”

“Oh. For some reason, I’m not surprised. And you guys were hanging out in the Garden?”

“We were allowed to back then. This was still before Adam and Eve.”

“Okay” Dean sighed “Keep going. I guess you and Duncan agreed to partake, huh?”

“Balthazar and Methos could be very convincing.”

…

They found a quiet corner outside the concert hall. Balthazar sprinkled some of the patchouli resin on the plate and lit it. He blew on it softly and the smoke began to rise.

Duncan wrinkled his nose “That smells awful.”

Balthazar coughed considering he had his face right in it “Oh it’s not so bad.”

“I like it” Castiel and Methos said as one. “I think it’s quite nice” Castiel elaborated.

“I think the three of you are insane” Duncan said.

“No one’s forcing you to stay” Methos told him.

Duncan sighed “I’ll keep watch.”

“Good idea” Balthy said “someone should.”

Duncan left the corner and the remaining three sat around the burning incense.

“What do we do?” Castiel asked.

“We just breathe” said Balthy.

So that’s what they did.

“This does feel relaxing” Castiel giggled after a short time.

“Oh yeah” Methos leaned against Balthy “great idea, luv.”

“I’m glad you like it” Balthy though was looking ill.

..

Cas took a drink of beer “I don’t actually remember what happened next—it’s all a blur. But Gabriel told it like this…”

…

Gabriel had been on his way to some obligatory brotherly bonding time when he caught a whiff of patchouli.

“Great” he groaned, now he was gonna have to act all responsible. Good thing he couldn’t stand the shit. He followed the scent and found Duncan standing outside a shadowy corner. That wasn’t suspicious at all.

“Hello Duncan” Gabriel greeted cheerily “where are the other munchkins?”

Duncan sighed “Brother Gabriel, why do you insist on calling us that? We’re not little children anymore.”

“True, but you’re still adolescents. Now where are you friends? They in here?”

“Uh, would you believe me if I said no?”

“You’re a worse liar than Castiel” Gabriel pushed passed him. Castiel and Methos were laughing and staring at something only they could see, completely oblivious to how sick Balthazar looked. “I can’t even begin to tell you how much trouble you boys are in!” he shouted, using his Archangel voice. It had zero effect on Castiel and Methos but Balthazar groaned.

“My fault, Gabriel, I brought the stuff.”

Gabriel pulled him to his feet “And you’re obviously allergic. Duncan” he barked “keep an eye on these two while I take him to Raphael.” He took Balthazar to Raphael who was already with Michael and Lucifer.

“What happened?” they asked.

“What’s it look like?” Gabriel set the young angel on a couch.

Raphael hovered over him “Patchouli allergy. Where did you find him?”

“With Methos and Castiel. Duncan was keeping watch.”

Lucifer groaned “Fantastic. Where are they?”

“I’ll take you if you wanna yell at Methos. Michael, what do you wanna do with them?”

“Bring them all here. I’ll call their parents.”

…

“So this was before Lucifer’s rebellion?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded “He wasn’t always as you knew him. He was actually a very good father to Methos.”

“Huh. Wow. So did Michael call your parents?”

“He did. Balthazar and I are half-brothers as you know. Our father showed up without our mothers, which is just as well because, well, I do not believe you would like Balthazar’s mother.”

“Ouch.”

“Methos’s mother, Hael was there as were Duncan’s parents.”

“So how were you punished? Did Balthazar tell them where he got the drugs? And why is there an angel named Abner?”

“As we were still adolescents and it was our first infraction, they went relatively easy on us. The main punishment was that our wings were strapped.”

“What does that mean?”

“We were forbidden from flying for an indefinite amount of time. And yes, Balthazar told Michael the patchouli came from Abner. Can we talk about something else now?”

Dean put an arm over his shoulders “Sure. I just don’t understand something. If it was only the one time how do you know you’re addicted to it?”

Castiel sighed “Because Methos and I enjoyed it, it was a sign we’d be addicted. And it wasn’t only the one time.”

“Damn, Cas, were you a bad boy?”

“No! No, I only had that one vice. I was very well behaved otherwise. Now, can we talk about something else?”

Dean chuckled “Okay, I have an idea” and he kissed him.


	2. Geeking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go on a double date with Hermes and Ares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to explain this chapter. But it does contain a ship of mine that is very small and that is Autolycus/Iolaus from Hercules: Legendary Journeys. Also contains Torchwood spoilers.  
> Hope you like.

“So where are we going now?” Cas asked once they were officially on the road to their date.

“Don’t know. Wherever the road takes us, I guess.”

“Ah, we are partaking in spontaneity.”

Dean chuckled “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Hey guys!”

“Jesus!” Dean swerved. Thankfully, no one else was on the road.

“No, just Hermes” the Olympian in the backseat said.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road, put the car in park and regarded Hermes. He was wearing a t-shirt that said ‘The Tardis is my dream car.’ “Where the hell have you been?”

“Busy” Hermes shrugged “I had to help sort out the reapers. There was some craziness after Death got free of Lucifer. I’m really sorry about Sam. Though kudos to him for thinking of dragging in Uncle Mike.”

Dean sighed “So what do you want?”

“Uh, I’m here to ask you that. I got your prayer. S’up?”

Cas titled his head “You prayed to Hermes?”

“Uh yeah. Do you know how to get Sam out of the cage?”

Hermes sighed heavily “Not without freeing the other two. Sorry.”

“I’m starting to wish Michael wasn’t down there” Cas said “despite his recent actions he is much more understanding than Raphael.”

“Oh yeah” Hermes leaned forward “I heard about all the hullabaloo Upstairs. Let me know if you need a messenger.”

“Thank you.”

“So what are you dudes up to?”

“We are being spontaneous.”

“Ah, one of my favorite things.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Dean muttered.

“Ares and I are going to a shindig in Vegas, you guys wanna come with?”

“What kind of shindig?” Dean asked at the same time Cas asked “What’s a shindig?”

“Doctor Who/Torchwood themed at one of the swankier, geekier clubs.”

“I like Torchwood” Cas said “except for the last series. I was very upset that they killed Ianto.”

“I know right!”

“I was also upset when they killed Tosh and Owen.”

“Dude, me too, that’s why I pretend the last half of series two never happened.”

“Wait, hold up” Dean waved a hand “they _killed_ Ianto?” So Dean was a geek, he could admit it…to himself.

Hermes blinked “Oh, have you not seen Children of Earth?”

“Not yet.”

“Don’t. I hated it.”

“It was most unpleasant” Cas agreed.

“It guts you and destroys your faith in humanity. At least the government. Not that anyone has faith in the government anyway.”

Dean shook his head “Well shut up about it then. What d’you say, Cas? You wanna go to this thing?”

“Do you?”

“There’s an open bar” Hermes added “and I’ll pay.”

“Sounds good to me” Dean nodded.

“Great!” Hermes grinned “Shut off the engine and I’ll put us in Dad’s garage.”

…

“Dang Cas” Dean said when he caught sight of the TV in Gabriel’s living room “no wonder you spent so much time here.”

Ares was sitting on the couch and watching…

“What the hell Ares?” Hermes said “are you watching Touched by an Angel?”

Ares shrugged “It’s an interesting show. That Tess cracks me up.”

“Well turn it off, we have to get ready.” He snapped his fingers and was dressed like Doctor 10. He turned to Dean and Cas “By the way, dressing up is required. So, who do you wanna be? Or do you trust me to dress you?”

“It sounds like fun” Castiel said “Gabriel told me something of these types of events. Doesn’t it sound like fun, Dean?”

Dean took a breath “Just as long as this stays between the four of us.”

“Oh I agree” Ares was now wearing some sort of army uniform.

Hermes smiled “The Brigadier, nice choice, agapi mou. Now, Dean, Cas, how ‘bout Jack and Ianto for you?”

Cas nodded “Yes, I could be Ianto and Dean would look much better in Jack’s clothes than Jack.”

Dean blushed “Cas.”

Ares laughed “Dean would make a burlap sack look like a fashion statement.”

Hermes snapped his fingers and Cas was wearing Ianto’s three-piece red pinstriped suit. Holy fuck. And Dean was wearing beige pants, blue shirt, suspenders and Jack’s greatcoat. “Although” Hermes added “I imagine Dean could walk around in a fig leaf and not get in trouble.”

Dean’s face was on fire “Okay, can we stop that now? Seriously.”

“All right” Hermes clapped his hands “Come on, we’re taking the Tardis mobile.”

“The what?”

“Come see. Oh wait, Dean, here” Hermes stopped and handed Dean a wallet “something for you.”

Dean looked at it “A wallet warded against demons?”

“Look inside.”

Dean opened it and saw a South Dakota driver’s license with his picture and real name and birthdate, “Dude, I’m like wanted all over the country and officially dead.”

“Not anymore” Hermes smiled “I took care of that. I cleared the names of you, Sam and your father. And you were never officially dead and neither is Sam, figured we’d wait on that till we knew for sure we could get him out. There’s also a bank card in there for you. Just next time you’re on a hunt that could potentially be a crime scene, wear gloves and avoid the hell out of cameras.”

Dean couldn’t say anything for a moment, trying to ignore the unwanted stinging in his eyes. “Thanks Hermes” and completely surprising himself he hugged the Olympian.

…

The Tardis mobile was a Tardis blue VW bug. Dean stared at it in contempt “How do you expect us to fit in that?”

Hermes sighed “Dean, buddy, I am a half-Titan, half-archangel. Just get in, you’ll see.”

Castiel crawled in after Dean who was looking around in wonder. The car was bigger on the inside.

“Holy crap” Dean said.

“No” said Hermes “that’s what you find in the Pope’s bathroom.”

Ares snorted and slid into the front passenger seat.

Castiel sighed and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist.

They spent the ride necking as Dean called it, he wanted to tune out Hermes’s choice of music: techno. Castiel actually kind of liked it but he didn’t want to get into a music debate with Dean right now.

“Hey!” Hermes barked, causing Castiel and Dean to jump apart “Nobody gets lucky in my car unless I also happen to be getting lucky. Now, I could find a place to park. You two can keep doing that and Ares and I can fool around up here.”

Dean’s brows furrowed and he looked almost panicked.

Ares chuckled “Hermes, honey, you’re talking to an angel and a 21st century American macho man. They don’t have sex in the same space as someone else having sex.”

Hermes sighed “You haven’t lived till you’ve lived like an Ancient Greek.”

“What happens in the bath house stays in the bath house” Ares nodded.

“You people are weird” Dean muttered.

“ _You_ people are weird” Hermes shot back “Haven’t you heard of Free Love? Haven’t you ever wanted to indulge a little? Gaia, the group orgies we used to throw. Remember those sweetie?”

“Kind of hard to forget” Ares said “You were at one once, Castiel.”

Dean looked at Castiel sharply “What?”

“I didn’t participate, Dean, I merely observed. Balthazar forced me to go with him, something about being a ‘wingman’.”

“You observed?”

“Yes, it was quite fascinating to watch. There were several positions I did not think the human male was capable of contorting his body into. Those that were human anyway, most guests were gods or creatures. One couple was a centaur and male fairy.”

Ares gave a low whistle “I remember those two, damn, that fairy could take it like a champ.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Are we there yet?”

“Yep” Hermes pulled into a parking lot.

As soon as they entered the club, Hermes paused “Damn, I’m being summoned. I’ll go disappear in the bathroom and be back as soon as I can.” He kissed Ares’s cheek and moved off through the crowd to the back of the club.

“That happen often?” Dean asked.

“Yep” Ares stretched his arms over his head “Let’s find the bar.”

They got their drinks, plus one for Hermes and found a table. About ten minutes later they spotted him coming towards them. He was stopped in his tracks by some dude dressed like the bearded Master. He looked like he was flirting with him.

“Excuse me” Ares stood up “I’m gonna go threaten the Master.”

Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around Castiel.

…

A little while later when Cas and Hermes got into another conversation about Torchwood, Dean and Ares went to check out what was going on with a mosh pit in the middle of the dance floor.

It turned out to be one guy dressed like a character Dean didn’t know break dancing to the music.

Dean rolled his eyes “They do know it’s 2010, right?”

“I don’t think they care. Hey, wait a minute.” He looked at the guy scrutinizing, and then his gaze landed on a short blond man in orange Time Lord robes “What are those two doing here?”

“Who?”

“Autolycus and Iolaus.”

“Who?”

“The dancing fool and the blondie watching possessively.”

“Okay but who are they?”

“Oh Auto is Hermes’s son and Iolaus is Hercules’s sidekick. They’re a couple-ish.”

“Ish?”

“They’ve always had a love-hate relationship. More like, Auto always teased Ollie and Ollie acted like he hated it.”

“How in the hell do you get Ollie from Iolaus?”

“Because he’s a jerk” Iolaus had obviously seen them and made his way over “Hello Ares.”

Ares grinned at him “Hey shortstack. What brings you and Auto here?”

Iolaus glared up at him “Where’s Hermes?”

“Back at the table geeking about Torchwood with Castiel. This is Dean Winchester by the way. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

Ares was suddenly blitz hugged by Autolycus who had stopped dancing “Ares!”

“Auto” Ares patted his arm “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Can’t you tell? I’m a member of SRS.”

“I’m convinced that was a front for Torchwood.”

“It was before Torchwood was created” Iolaus pointed out.

“So?”

“Where are you guys sitting?” Autolycus asked.

“Over yonder” Ares pointed “Hermes is over there.”

“Great! Hi there” Autolycus said to Dean “you must be the famed Dean Winchester.”

“I don’t know about famed.”

“Nonsense” Autolycus clapped him on the shoulder “you’re kinda like our man Hercules, monsters shudder at you name. Baby monsters are told to be good or Dean Winchester will get them.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating” Iolaus muttered.

“I am not! You seriously need to lighten up, babe” Auto snaked an arm around him.

….

After the six of them drank considerably more, they decided to go out on the town. And that was when things got crazy—as if they weren’t already crazy enough.

Dean could hold his liquor fairly well—hell, he once drank an Irishman in Boston under the table—but being the only mortal in the group, he was definitely more drunk than the others. Except Hermes, dude had the constitution of a fifteen year old.

“You know what we should do?” Hermes giggled, clinging on to Ares like his life depended on it.

“I think I know” Auto said, looking up at a tall tower that seemed to have rides on top of it.

“Exactly!” Hermes jumped up and down “The Stratosphere! It’ll be fun!”

“Oh hell no!” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand “I ain’t going up there.”

“Wassa matter, Dean-a-reno? ‘Fraid of heights?” Hermes asked.

“No” he denied “but what if it breaks and we all fall to my gruesome horrible death?”

Cas pulled him close and nuzzled his neck “Then I would just bring you back but I’ve never been on one of those contraptions up there before. I would rather start with something tamer and closer to the ground.”

“Ah you two are no fun” Hermes pouted.

“I’m with them” Iolaus said “what kind of a crazy person puts a roller coaster on top of a tower?”

Ares sighed “As much as I hate to agree with the midget, majority rules babe. You know how I feel about heights. But if you and Auto wanna go the rest of us will wait.”

Auto sighed “Well that’s no fun. Hey, maybe we could find a strip club or something.”

Dean grinned “I’m down for that. Cas, kitten, you up for a den of iniquity?”

Cas tilted his head “Did you just call me kitten?”

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“I like it, Pumpkin.”

“D’awww” said the others.

The rest of the night was a blur, Dean could never quite recall it clearly. But the six of them were covered in strawberry scented glitter the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Greek Mythology, Autolycus was a son of Hermes.  
> I don't know when the next time stamp will be up. I'll consider all suggestions if you have any.  
> Please comment.


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Methos, Duncan, and Balthazar play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place within Chapter 13 of Amazing Grace. Very short but it didn't need to be longer.

Talking about feelings though seemed to be the farthest thing from Methos and Balthazar’s minds. Castiel and Duncan shared a look, it wasn’t terribly surprising really; those two had always been like that. It truly was no wonder why Dean got along with Methos so well, though why Dean and Balthazar butted heads was beyond Castiel.

Duncan took a sip of his beer “All right, this isn’t exactly the best setting for a heart to heart anyway.”

Methos grinned “I knew you’d see it our way, Mac.”

“All right with you, Cassie?” Balthazar asked.

Castiel shrugged and said “It’s Cas. If you insist on shortening my name, I’d much rather you call me Cas.”

“What’s the big deal? We’ve always called you that.”

“Yes, but Cassie is the name of one of Dean’s ex-girlfriends.”

“Ohhhh” Balthazar and Methos nodded in unison.

“Hey I have an idea” Methos said, after taking a gulp of his beer “let’s play Never Have I Ever.”

While both Castiel and Balthazar looked confused, Duncan groaned “Methos, you remember when we played that with Gina and Robert? I still don’t know where Robert got the idea. Besides you lost first.”

“Of course I remember. It was hilarious. Balthy, Cas, the rules are simple. You hold up both your hands like this” he held up his hands “when a person says something they’ve never done, but you have you put a finger down. The last person to lose all their fingers is the winner. But to make things more adult and more fun, every time you put a finger down, you take a drink as well.”

Balthazar smiled “That sounds like a hoot. Let’s do it.” He held up his hands.

Duncan rolled his eyes but put his own hands up as well “Fine. You in Cas?”

“I suppose so?” he put up his hands.

“I’ll go first, then Mac, then Balthy and then Cas. Never have I ever…consumed human brains.”

Nobody put a finger down.

Duncan cleared his throat “Never have I ever killed an actual vampire.”

Methos and Castiel put down a finger each and took a drink from their beverages. Balthazar kept up all his.

Balthazar was quiet for a moment and licked his lips “Never have I ever made love to a human woman."

Methos and Duncan put a finger down and took drinks, leaving Methos with eight and Duncan with nine, tied with Castiel. Balthazar was in the lead with all ten of his fingers.

Castiel had to think “Never have I ever eaten lobster though Dean would like to take me to do so sometime.”

Methos and Duncan put fingers down and took their sips. Methos took a breath “Never have I ever” he smirked rather wickedly “had an allergic reaction to patchouli.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes and put down a finger and took a drink “Had to happen eventually.”

“Never have I ever used the Holy City as a vacation spot” Duncan said.

“I hate you” Methos grumbled, putting down a finger and drinking. He had six fingers remaining.

Balthazar licked his lips again “Never have I ever…gone on a rampaging killing spree.”

Methos put down a hand and kept in on his glass. Duncan also put down a finger and took a drink. To Castiel’s raised eyebrow he said “It was after Culloden and I was trying to get revenge on the English.”

Castiel nodded “Never have I ever scalped anyone.”

“Why did I suggest this game?” Methos put a finger down “I always lose.”

Duncan also put a finger down, leaving him with six “Don’t ask.”

Methos took a breath “Never have I ever…had sex with Castiel’s mother.”

“Oh you bastard” Duncan lowered a hand.

Castiel stared at him “You did what? When was this?”

“It was before I had my memories back and I doubt she remembered either.”

“Very well.”

“You’ve seriously never slept with Ceirdwyn?” Duncan asked Methos.

“I am not suicidal. Your turn, MacLeod.”

Duncan sighed “Fine. Never have I ever had slaves.”

“Bitch” Methos put a finger down.

Balthazar, still with nine fingers up, tied with Castiel and kissed Methos on the cheek “So sorry darling, never have I ever slept with Dean Winchester.”

Castiel glared at him as he put down a finger and took a drink. “Never have I ever slept with Methos.”

Balthazar put down a finger “It’s on now, brother dear.”

Methos chuckled “I really should just give up but…never have I ever gotten involved in an Italian family feud.”

“Jerk” Duncan put down a finger. “Never have I ever…been on a road trip across the French countryside with Joe Dawson.”

“Oh come on” Methos was now down to two fingers “And I’m not entirely sure running for our lives counts.”

“It does.”

“This really is fun” Balthazar said “Never have I ever gone fishing.”

Methos put a finger down, so did Duncan and to everyone’s surprise do did Castiel.

“Dean and Benny took me in San Diego. I do not see what all the fuss is about. Never have I ever been caught having sex by my flight master.”

“Give it time” Balthazar put a finger down. Methos set his down too “Well I lose. Why do I even bother?”

Duncan with three left said “Never have I ever…” but whatever it was he never did they didn’t get to find out. Castiel’s cell phone rang. It was Dean calling.

“Well finish this later” Castiel answered the phone “Dean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
